Especial de Natal e Ano Novo
by laaichan
Summary: Presente de Natal e ano novo para vocês ;3 Fic NaLu, Gruvia e GaLe


**Yooooooooooo!  
Eu apenas queria desejar um feliz natal e ano novo para vocês, por isso eu decidi fazer essas duas one-shots em especiais xD  
Ah, as duas one-shots tem ligação uma com a outra, então essa one de Natal é como se fosse o inicio da story e a de ano novo o final xD  
Espero que gostem! Feliz Natal atrasado para vocês ^^  
E... BOA LEITURA, AYE!  
P.S : Desculpe se a parte GaLe estiver muito pequena, mas é minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre eles, então eu não sabia o que escrever DD:  
P.S 2 : Não são historias paralelas, elas acontecem no mesmo dia e cada uma tem ligação com a outra.**

**- Fic ja postada no Nyah**

**- Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

* * *

Especial Natal

~Natal em Magnólia~

A melhor época do ano estava chegando a Magnólia. Estava nevando naquela pequena manhã. As ruas estavam decoradas de vermelho e verde. As pequenas árvores estavam decoradas de pisca-piscas de várias cores. Havia uma enorme árvore de natal no parque sul de magnolia, que forá decorada pelos moradores. A árvore era a atração central de toda Magnólia. Estava decorada de vários enfeites como, bolas de natal, pequenas bengala de açúcar, pisca-piscas, de vidro, lacinhos vemelhos e dourados e etc. No topo da enorme árvore havia uma enorme estrelha de natal que encantava qualquer um que passava. Na base de árvore estava cheia de presentes, colocada pelos moradores, para doar as crianças carentes.

Todos estavam agitados. O natal havia chegado com força total em Magnólia. Mas não eram só os moradores daquela cidade estavam agitados, mas também os magos da guilda mais barulhenta de toda Fiore. Sim, o natal também havia chegado à Fairy Tail.

Os magos estavam bastante anciosos para aquele natal, principalmente uma jovem maga estelar de 24 anos (que aparentava ter 17 anos) que estava reunida com mais 4 magas em uma pequena mesa afastada de todas outras da guilda.

– Você está bastante agitada Lucy – disse Mirajane notando o comportamento da amiga.

Lucy estava usando dois casacos, uma calça, cachecol e luvas. Apesar da roupa pesada e o rosto corado do frio, ela estava tremendo de frio, mas mesmo assim ela abriu um sorriso. Além de todas as magas ali reunidas, ela era a única que estava sofrendo pelo frio.

– M-Mas, essa é o meu primeiro na-natal na Fairy T-Ta-Tail. – falou tricando os dentes. – Álias, em M-Ma-Magnólia faz muito f-f-frio...

– Lucy, você deveria ir para casa – comentou Erza se referindo ao estado da maga estelar.

A garota balançou a cabeça e depois fez um sinal de dispensa com a mão.

– Não, não eu estou bem... minha casa está pior. – murmurou ela.

– Hm? Por que não chama o Natsu para te aquecer a noite? – disse Levy maliciosamente.

Ao ouvir o comentário da pequena maga de cabelos azuis, Lucy corou mais do que os cabelos da Erza.

– EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? – ela gritou fazendo as outras rirem.

Erza olhou para Lucy surpresa.

– N-nossa, que bom Lucy... n-não sabia que ja e-estavam assim – falou a maga de armadura que tinha um vapor subindo pela cabeça

– Você esta enganada Erza! – gritou Lucy.

– Hahaha, Lu-chan você deveria ver a sua cara – disse Levy apontando para o rosto da loira.

– E você Levy-chan? – perguntou Lucy.

– Huh? Eu o que? – Levy olhou curiosa para a amiga.

– Por que não chama certo Dragon Slayer de ferro, para te causar uma pequena eletrecidade a noite? – Lucy gargalhou com a cara que Levy fez.

– Aaaaaah, Lu-chan não diga essas coisas! – gritou Levy.

– Eu digo o mesmo para você!

– Juvia queria que Gray-sama á aquecesse a noite – comentou a maga da água suspirando.

– Mas, Juvia... o Gray não ia te congelar? – comentou Lisanna.

– Juvia não se importaria de ser congelada pelo Gray-sama.

Gotas se formaram nas outras magas ali reunidas.

Mirajane observa a alegria das amigas que faziam piadinhas sobre quem cada uma aparentemente gostava. Ela não foi deixada de fora por Lisanna que comentou sobre Laxus tentando provocar a irmã, mas Mirajane não de deixou abalar pelo comentario. Mirajane queria ajudar as amigas a poder se declarar para aqueles que tomavam os seus corações.

– Heeeeeeeeeey, Mira-saaaaaaan – Lucy falou passando a mão em frente o rosto da usuaria do Stan Soul tentado chamar a atenção dela.

Mira piscou e olhou para ela, e notou que todas as amigas estavam olhando para ela. A longe ela também podia ver uma pequena mesa onde, para a surpresa dela, os magos que as amigas estavam fazendo piadinhas agora pouco, estavam reunidos. E ela sorriu ao perceber que eles olhavam para a mesa onde ela se encontrava.

– Ah, desculpa... eu vou buscar um pouco de chocolate quente, ja volto – disse Mira.

– Mira-san, você é tão gentil – Lucy disse emocionada, afinal, chocolate quente aquecia qualquer um no frio.

– Ara, ara – Mira riu.

Enquanto isso, ha algumas mesas de distância um pequeno grupo de magos estavam reunidos em clima não tão bom. Há alguns minutos antes eles tinham brigado. Algo muito tipico na Fairy Tail.

– Hey, fogueria ambulante você deixa muito na cara! – comentou Gray.

– O que você quer picolé stripper! – Natsu olhou irritado para o mago do gelo.

– Você não para de olhar para a bunny-girl, salamander – disse Gajeel displicente.

– USUAAAAAAAAAAAAAI – gritou Natsu, corando um pouco – E você Gajeel? Que fica olhando toda hora para Levy, e digo o mesmo para você Gray que olha para Juvia! e Jellal...!

O mago de cabelos azuis olhou para o dragon slayer, distraido.

– Hm? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gray.

– Mira me convidou para passar o Natal com vocês... em quem sabe o ano novo.

– Hai, Hai – disse Mira atrás de Natsu assustando todos os presentes.

– M-Mira! A quanto tempo está ai? – perguntou Gray assustado.

Mirajane apenas sorriu.

Ela tinha que fazer algo e rápido.

* * *

**Especial de Natal Parte I**

Lucy caminhava a madraguda pelos becos de Magnólia a caminho de casa enquanto tremia de frio. Estava na guilda desde manhã ajudando Mirajane e as outras meninas a arrumar a guilda para a festa de Natal que aconteceria em alguns dias. Ela não estava se sentindo bem. Além do frio que ela sentia, ela não havia comido nada o dia inteiro. Apenas tomara chocolate quente umas duas vezes. Lucy respirou fundo e viu o vapor de ar subir.

Lucy olhou para cima, e sorriu. O céu aquela noite estava realmente lindo. As estrelas brilhavam como nunca, a lua estava realmente encantadora. Ela pensou na conversa que tiverá mais cedo com Mirajane.

– Eu realmente... preciso... – Lucy não conseguiu completar a frase.

Ela sentia suas pernas tremerem como nunca, sua visão embaçou e seu corpo a estava pendendo para o lado. A escuridão a estava afetando. A última coisa que ela conseguiu ver foi um borrão rosa correndo em sua direção chamando o seu nome.

"_... Natsu..._" pensou a garota.

E depois desmaiou.

Lucy pensava que o frio iria a consumir aquela noite. Apenas pensou. Mas seu pensamento estava totalmente errado. Ela sentia um calor. Não um calor latente, mas um calor confortavél. Lucy sorriu e abraçou aquilo que lhe proporcionava calor. Era muito quente e Lucy estava gostando daquilo. Levou seu rosto a o que estava abraçada e respirou fundo. Tinha um cheiro misturado de floresta e madeira, era um cheiro bom. Ela tornou a sorrir. Ousou se apróxima mais um pouco, quando ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

– Luce... – sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Lucy abriu os olhos e corou intensamente. Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao de Natsu que se ela fizesse qualquer tentavia de apróximar dela, seus lábios se tocariam. E corou mais ainda quando percebeu o quanto ela estava apegada a Natsu. Ela abraçara Natsu de um jeito, que seu corpo estava comprimido ao dele.

– N-Na... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase, por que se repente sua barriga fizerá um barulho a deixando mais envergonhada.

Lucy rapidamente se afastou de Natsu e correu para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e se encostou nela fechando os olhos. Levou a mão ao coração e o sentiu bater descontrolodamente contra seu peito.

– O quê... aconteceu... – ela sussurou.

– Lucy – chamou Natsu batendo na porta – Você está bem?

Lucy respirou fundo, torcendo para que sua voz não tremesse.

– Hm, eu estou bem... – respondeu – Só preciso de um ba-banho...

Enquanto tomava seu banho quente, Lucy pensou no que aconteceu. Será que era aquilo mesmo que Mirajane havia a dito? Respirou fundo e afundou na banheira desejando se afogar.

Então a loira percebeu uma coisa... ela não tinha levado nenhuma roupa para o banheiro.

Ela levantou rapidamente, saindo da banheira e foi até a porta. Abriu um pouco e espiou o quarto. Lucy não notou a precença de Natsu em nenhum lugar, até que ela pós um pé fora do quarto que ela viu Natsu sentando na cama. Rapidamente voltou para dentro do banheiro.

– Natsu – chamou Lucy.

– Sim? – ele respondeu com a voz abafada pela porta.

– S-Séra que você podia ir embora? – pediu.

Natsu ficou em silêncio e Lucy ficou pensando em que ele estava pensando.

– Certo – respondeu ele e quando ela abriu a porta, ele ja havia ido embora.

Lucy andava distraida por Magnolia com sua pequena lista de compras. Ela ja havia comprado o necessario para ela, agora Lucy tinha que comprar presentes para dar os amigos.

– Ah, com tudo que eu gastei, achei que podia guardar... mas parece que não vai dar – choramingou a loira.

Ela parou em frente a uma loja. Pensou em qual pessoa ela iria comprar o presente primeiro. E a primeira pessoa que ela pensou foi em Natsu. Ela conhecia Natsu muito bem e então achar um presente seria fácil, certo?

Errado.

Lucy ja estava na 14ª quarta loja e ainda não havia encontrado um presente para ele. Ja havia comprado presente para todos seus nakams da guilda, mas para Natsu... nada.

"_Eu preciso comprar um presente logo... quero imprecionar ele_"

Lucy arregalou os olhos com esse pensamento. Por que diabos ela queria imprecionar ele?

Olhou na vitrine da próxima e finalmente, encontrou o que ela queria.

– Finalmente! – sussurrou.

Entrou na loja ao mesmo tempo em que alguém entrava, esbarrando nela. Não teve tempo de olhar quem era, por que de repente uma música começou a tocar, e a vendedora da loja correu em direção a eles. Ela apontou para o pequeno visgo que começou a crescer na cabeça deles e disse que só entravam na loja se eles se beijassem.

Lucy tentou contestar dizendo que não beijaria ninguém, e tentou convencer a vendedora, mas ela se recusou.

– Tudo bem – choramingou Lucy vencida.

Afinal, aquela era a única loja em Fiore que ela havia encontrado algo para Natsu. E quando Lucy levantou a cabeça para ver quem ela tinha que beijar... ela quase caiu para trás.

– N-NA-NATSU?! – gaguejou a loira.

Natsu olhou para ela, levemente corado.

– Lucy! – respondeu o garoto.

Lucy estacou. Além de ter que comprar o presente de Natsu na mesma loja que ele estava, ela ainda tinha que beija-lo na precença das pessoas, para poder entrar na maldita loja.

E ainda para completar, esse seria seu primeiro beijo.

– Luce – Natsu começou coçando a cabeça – Tudo bem s-se você não quiser...

– Não – Lucy contrapôs – Eu preciso entrar nessa loja.

Natsu olhou para ela, surpreso. Afinal, o que tinha de tão especial naquela loja que Lucy queria entrar?

Uma pequena multidão começou a se formar em torno do casal que foi pego pelo visgo.

– E então? – falou a vendedora.

A maga respirou fundo. Ela nunca pensou que iria beijar o Natsu algum dia, afinal ele era seu melhor amigo, não era?

Lucy se virou para Natsu e o olhou nos olhos. Eles emitiam um brilho estranho deixando a garota mais nervosa ainda.

"_Vamos lá Lucy, é apenas um beijo. Nada de exagerado, apenas um selinho e acabou_" pensou a garota.

– Só dessa vez – a loira disse.

Lucy ficou na ponta dos pés, e encostou seus lábios no do garoto. Ficaram assim por menos de 10 segundos. E durante esse curto periodo Lucy sentiu algo crescer dentro dela. Passados 7 segundos Lucy se afastou de Natsu, e passou correndo para dentro da loja indo direto onde estava o presente que iria dar para Natsu. Rápidamente pegou o pequeno objeto, se certificando que ele não veja, e correu para a vendedora.

– Tenha um bom dia e volte sempre – sorriu a vendedora.

– Idem – disse Lucy e saiu correndo da loja.

Lucy saiu correndo daquela loja de cabeça baixa e totalmente constrangida. Não queria olhar para Natsu nunca mais.

Quando Lucy se viu fora da loja, ela saiu correndo. A maga se dirigiu para o seu pequeno apartamento, fechando a porta, trancando as janelas e fechando as cortinas. Pegou um pequeno lacrima de comunicação.

A imagem de Mirajane apareceu.

– Ora, Lucy? – disse Mira surpresa.

– M-Mira... eu preciso conversar com você.

* * *

**Especial de Natal Parte II**.

Juvia seguia seu caminhando conhecido até a Fairy Hills. Estava um pouco deprimida por que seu Gray-sama não havia dado atenção a ela o dia inteiro, e até no fim ele havia pegado uma pequena missão e não havia a chamado para ir.

Será que seu Gray-sama havia chamando sua rival no amor para ir com ele?

– Rival no amor! – falou Juvia.

Mas, Juvia la no fundo sabia que a Lucy não era sua rival no amor, que ela apenas tinha olhos para o Dragon slayer. Mas uma mesmo assim ela tinha que se manter alerta contra a sabe ela quisse roubar o Gray-sama um dia desses.

Juvia parou para pensar.

Não que ela seja obcecada pelo Gray-sama... okay quem sabe ela seja obcecada... só um pouco. Mas Gray-sama era o um homem totalmente diferente de todos os outros que ela ja havia encontrado.

Um homem gentil, engraçado, encantador...

Juvia simplesmente amava Gray-sama. Juvia iria protege-lo de todo o mal que podesse haver nesse mundo, ela não iria perdoar quem ouser tocar nele.

Muito menos as rivais do amor.

Juvia acordou naquela manhã com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ela havia novamente sonhado com o Gray-sama.

No sonho, no dia da festa de Natal da guilda, ela finalmente conseguira dizer o que sentia pelo Gray. Juvia dizia para ele que o amava e o Gray sentia a mesma coisa por ela.

– Aaaah, Gray-sama... Juvia queria poder dizer o quanto o ama – suspirou a maga da água frustrada.

Juvia lembrou da pequena conversa que tivera com Mirajane. A maga usuaria do Satan Soul disserá para ela não se preocupar o quanto a isso. Ela apenas tinha respirar fundo, e dizer o que sentia para o Gray.

E as outras meninas a apoiaram, a incentivando a se esforçar.

Então Juvia pensou em algo. Quem sabe ela poderia imprecionar o Gray com um presente de Natal. E ela ja sabia o que dar para ele.

Juvia caminhava pelas ruas do comercio de Magnólia a procura de um presente para dar para seus nakamas da guilda. Ela nunca foi boa em comprar presente para amigos por que ela não tiverá muitos amigos ao longo dos anos. E ela queria que seus nakamas adorassem.

Enquanto Juvia olhava algumas lojas, ela se bateu com Mirajane que estava atras de uma pilastra olhando para algum lugar.

– Hm... Mira-san? – Juvia chamou a maga a assustando.

– Ora... Juvia! – disse Mira com as mão segurando o peito – Que susto!

– Ah, d-desculpa Mira-san. – pediu a maga da água envergonhada.

Mira suspirou e depois sorriu.

– Tudo bem Juvia... alias, o que te traz aqui? – perguntou Mirajane curiosa.

– Ah... Juvia estava comprando presentes de natal – Juvia olhou para as sacolas que segurava e depois olhou para Mirajane – E o que faz atrás dessa pilastra Mira-san?

Mira arregalou os olhos e depois voltou a olhar para o mesmo lugar. Juvia acompanhou o olhar da maga e notou uma pessoa conhecida olhando uma vitrine de uma loja. Juvia reconheceu os cabelos loiros da nakama usuaria de espiritos estelares.

– Mira-san, você está seguindo a Lucy? – perguntou Juvia.

– Shiiiiiiu – Mira pediu e depois fez sinal apontando para outra pessoa.

Alguém estava seguindo Lucy e ela não havia percebido.

– Mira-san! Aguém está seguindo a Lucy! – exclamou Juvia assustada, achando que alguém faria mal a loira.

– Olhe direito – disse Mira.

E foi que Juvia fez. Então Juvia reconheceu aquela pequena juba de cabelo rosa. Era o dragon slayer, Natsu.

– Por que Natsu está seguindo a Lucy? – se perguntou Juvia e depois olhou para Mirajane, mas levou um susto ao notar que a maga não estava mais ali.

Olhou ao redor, mas Mirajane não estava em lugar nenhum.

– Ah, Juvia! – exclamou alguém atrás de Juvia a assustando.

E quando ela se virou, seu coração disparou. Ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o seu Gray-sama estava bem a sua frente.

– G-Gray-sama. – exclamou Juvia corando fortemente.

Gray sorriu e Juvia corou mais ainda. Ele estava bonito como sempre, tranjando calças pretas e uma camisa branca simples. Ao contrario de Juvia, ele parecia comfortavél com o frio.

– Gray-sama não sente frio? – perguntou Juvia

– Frio? Não... eu estou sentindo calor até – respondeu Gray displicente.

– Ah...

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois deixando a Juvia mais nervosa que ela ja estava com precença de Gray.

– Hey Juvia – chamou o mago do gelo.

– H-Hai?

– S-Sera que você pode me ajudar a comprar um presente? – pediu Gray coçando a cabeça.

– Eh? Presente? Para quem? – perguntou Juvia curiosa

Gray olhou para Juvia e depois desviou os olhos, envergonhado.

– A-ah, é para uma amiga... – murmurou Gray.

Juvia arregalou os olhos. Será que essa amiga era a rival do amor? O que Juvia iria fazer agora? E por que Gray estaria pedindo ajuda a ela? Logo Juvia que não sabia como escolher presentes. Será que Gray gosta dela?

Varias perguntas surgiram na mente de Juvia e ela não tinha resposta nem para a metade delas.

– Juvia? – chamou Gray.

Juvia piscou e olhou para Gray.

– A-Ah sim... Juvia ajuda sim Gray-sama. – a maga da agua sorriu

Então passados 30 minutos Juvia e Gray passeavam pelas ruas a procura pelo presente que Gray daria para sua amiga. Juvia estava sempre perguntando sobre a garota a qual ele daria um presente. Gray não podia perceber, mas Juvia estava tentando saber quem era a garota.

– Gray-sama...

– Eu ja falei para não me chamar assim, me chame apenas de Gray, okay? – pediu o mago de gelo que olhava ao redor das lojas

– T-Tudo bem – Juvia falou envegonhada – G-Gray, por que não damos uma olhada naquela loja ali? – apontou a garota para a loja que até alguns minutos atrás uma multidão havia se formado, curioso para ver o que estava acontecendo dentro da loja, e onde logo depois uma garota saira correndo.

– Ah sim... okay – concordou Gray.

Eles se dirigiram até a pequena loja onde foram recebidos por uma vendedora bastante sorridente.

– Ora, Ora, Ora! Bom dia! – comprimentou a vendedora – Bem vindos a minha humilde loja! O que belo casal vai querer hoje?

Aquilo foi como sino para os ouvidos de Juvia.

– C-Ca-Casal? – Gray falou surpreso.

– Ora vocês não são? – perguntou a vendedora.

Juvia apenas sorriu constrangida e balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Ah, que pena... – disse a vendedora – Mas vocês dariam um belo casal.

Ao ouvir aquilo os dois coraram fortemente e tentaram falar alguma, mas apenas balbuciaram qualquer coisa e depois ficaram calados.

Então de repente uma voz conhecida exclamou.

– Ah! Gray! E... Juvia? – disse Natsu.

– Natsu? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gray.

Natsu apenas olhou para Gray e esse apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Juvia se afastou dos dois e começou a olhar as patreleiras. Então encontrou uma linda pulseira de prata com pedrinhas azul celeste. Juvia se encantou pela pequena pulseira, mas ela não podia compra-lo. Ela estava naquela loja junto com o seu Gray-sama no intuito de achar um presente de natal para a pessoa a quem Gray iria dar.

– Ah, então você achou! – Exclamou Gray atrás de Juvia a assustando.

O coração da maga da água acelerou ao perceber o quão próximo eles estavam.

– S-Sim, Gray-sama – disse a garota, trémula.

A maga de cabelos azuis pegou o pequeno objeto e mostrou para Gray.

– Oh! É perfeito! – disse Gray e depois ele fez algo inesperado.

Ele abraçou Juvia.

– Eh? G-Gray-sama – a garota falou com a voz tremula, corando fortemente.

– Obrigado Juvia! Muito obrigado – agradeceu o mago abraçando a amiga fortemente.

– D-De nada – agradeceu Juvia contente.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Gray abraçava Juvia. Juvia estava muito contente. Aquel foi o melhor presente de natal que ele podia dar pra ela.

Depois de sair daquela pequena loja, Juvia e Gray caminharam até uma pequena praça perto do centro de comercio de Magnólia. Juvia ficava pensando o tempo todo se aquilo seria um tipo de encontro.

– Né Juvia... – começou Gray.

Juvia se virou para o mago e percebeu que ele estava ficando vermelho.

– Gray-sama... ?

Então um barulho soou assustando os dois. Juvia rapidamente pegou o pequeno lacrima de comunicação.

Gray olhou nervoso para Juvia. Ele precisava dizer logo para ela, se não ia conseguir depois. Havia feito uma aposta com os outros. E ele não queria perder.

Gray respirou fundo.

– Juvia eu...

Juvia virou-se rapidamente e depois sorriu.

– D-Desculpe Gray-sama... Juvia precisa ir agora – falou tristemente – Juvia... gostou de ter passado esse tempo com Gray-sama...

Gray corou e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a garota ja havia ido embora.

* * *

**Especial de Natal parte III**

Levy caminhava vagarosamente até Fairy Hills. Estava um pouco chateada por que Juvia não a havia esperado para poderem ir juntas de volta para o dormitorio das garotas da Fairy Tail.

Ela lia um livro enquanto caminhava, de vez em quando tropeçando em algumas pedras, outras vezes escorregando com a neve. Uma vez ou outra ela caia.

E outras vezes ela se chingava mentalmente por derrubar o livro, o sujando todo e perdendo a pagina onde havia parado.

– Droga – dizia a pequena maga.

Aquela noite na guilda fora muito animada, pelo menos para ela. Levy estava feliz pelas conversas que tiverá com as garotas, mas principalmente a conversa que tiverá com Mirajane.

Levy suspirou agradecida pela conversa que tivera com a albina, a fazendo se agarrar ao pequeno fio de esperança.

O tempo começou a esfriar e uma rajada de vento gelado atingiu Levy, fazendo a garota tremer de frio e desejar ter um casaco com ela. Não que aquelas roupas pesadas não a estivessem aquecendo, mas ainda sim fazia um pouco de frio.

Levy tornou a suspirar.

Ela andava muito ocupada e distraída esses dias. Tudo culpa de certo dragon slayer de ferro que insistia em invadir a sua cabeça. Levy balançou a cabeça. A situação só piorava cada vez quando Lucy fazia piadinhas sobre isso.

Levy sempre retribuia as piadinhas falando sobre Natsu para provocar Lucy, mas nunca ganhava da maga dos espiritos estelares.

A pequena novamente tremeu de frio, ela queria logo chegar ao dormitorio para sua cama quentinha a esperendo a noite.

Então, Levy ouviu passos a seguindo. Ela parou e se virou, mas não viu ninguém, assustando-a e fazendo a garota apertar os passos. Quando Levy estava quase chegando ao dormitorio algo agarrou pelo braço. Ela tentou gritar, mas a pessoa tapou a boca da garota com as mãos.

– Shiiiiiiiiiu, não faça barulho – disse uma voz arrogante.

Levy se virou rápidamente, quando a pessoa a soltou.

– Gajeel? – exclamou – Oh que faz aqui em uma hora como essa? E por que estava me seguindo? Queria me matar de susto?

– Cala boca sua baixinha, eu que pergunto, por que saiu da guilda essa hora da noite?

– Por que você estava me seguindo?

– Não ignore minha pergunta! – disse Gajeel irritado.

Levy suspirou. Por que ele estava a seguindo?

"_Será que ele, logo esse cabeça dura, estava preocupado comigo?_" pensou Levy.

– Por que você estava me seguindo? – perguntou a garota.

Gajeel corou um pouco e virou o rosto cruzando os braços em um sinal claro de que não vai responder a pergunta da garota.

– Não vai responder? – Gajeel balançou a cabeça em negação – Então não irei responder a sua.

Levy falou com teimosia.

– Ora, sua baxinha! – Gajeel reclamou irritado.

– Idiota! – retrucou Levy

– Rata de livros.

– Cabeça dura!

– Cabeça dura? Eu? – perguntou Gajeel indignado.

– Sim, você! – respondeu Levy com certo ar de deboche.

– Ora sua...

– Sua o quê?

– Baixinha!

– Idiota!

– Rata de livros!

– Cabeça dura!

– Chata!

– Egoista!

Os dois continuaram na troca de ofensas, quando começou a ventar novamente e Levy tremeu de frio. Gajeel percebendo a reação da pequena, pegou o casaco que estava usando e colocou em Levy, a surpreendendo.

– G-Gajeel... – Levy corou.

– Está fazendo muito frio e... você fica ai se tremendo toda.

– Hm... tudo bem...

Levy sorriu para si mesma. Afinal, ele não era tão ruim assim.

– E-Eu preciso ir agora... – disse Levy

E depois saiu correndo dali.

Levy demorou muito para se levantar aquela manhã. Ela ficara a noite toda pensando sobre o que acontecerá a noite.

Eram raras ocasiões que Gajeel fora educado com ela, em todo o tempo que ela passará junto com ele. Na ilha Tenrou foi um desses momentos. E ela queria preservar esses momentos para sempre guardados na memoria.

Levy corou.

Ela nunca havia pensando na possibilidade de se apaixonar pelo Dragon Slayer que a atacara quando a Phantom atacou a guilda atrás da Lucy. Mas com o passar do tempo de convivência, Levy pode notar que ele podia ser amigavel quando queria.

A garota sorriu e se espreguiçou na cama, fazendo a notar que ela dormirá agarrada ao casaco de Gajeel.

Ela dormirá tão bem aquela noite, tão quentinha.

Levy pegou o casaco e o levou até o alto do rosto o cheirando, a fazendo sorrir e corar um pouco.

– O casaco do Gajeel... tem um cheiro bom... – sussurrou.

Um barulho a fez a tirar dos seus desvaneios. Ela olhou até o despertador, achando que fosse dele, mas não era.

– ESPERA AI! JA SÃO 12 HORAS? – exclamou a garota assustada.

Em um pé, a garota se levantou rapidamente. Novamente um barulho soou e ela olhou em direção a instante. O barulho vinha do pequeno lacrima de comunicação que Mirajane havia dado para ela no dia anterior.

– Mira! – disse Levy ofegante.

– Levy... não me diga que está acordando agora? – perguntou Mira.

– Sim, sim – suspirou Levy.

– O que você fez a noite inteira, depois que foi embora da guilda? – novamente perguntou Mira, curiosa.

– Não importa – respondeu Levy – O que aconteceu?

– Reunião, na casa da Lucy daqui a 30 minutos – falou Mira.

– Okay.

A imagem de Mira desapareceu e Levy começou a se perguntar o que será que estava acontecendo.

20 minutos depois Levy saia correndo em disparada até a guilda. Ela sabia que tinha que ir para a casa de Lucy, mas ela antes passaria na guilda.

Chegou aos tropeços na guilda, parando para respirar fundo. Levantou a cabeça procurando por todos os lados por certa pessoa, mas não teve sucesso.

Suspirou.

– Levy? – chamou Lily – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não... – murmurou – Ei Lily, onde está o Gajeel?

– Gajeel? – Levy balançou a cabeça – Ele saiu com o Natsu, Gray e Jellal a um tempo atrás para algum tipo de "congresso" entre homens, ou algo assim.

– Ah...

Levy disse tristemente.

– Eu posso fazer algo? – perguntou Lily.

– Será que você podia devolver esse casaco para ele? – pediu entregando o casaco para Lily.

Lily olhou para o casaco e o pegou. Por que será que o casaco do Gajeel estava com a Levy?

– Ah... eu estou atrasada – exclamou Levy.

Olhou em direção a Levy, mas a maga ja não estava mais ali.

* * *

**~Especial de Natal Fairy Tail~**

Lucy se encontrava deitada na sua cama. Ja fazia 30 minutos que ela havia chamado Mirajane para poderem conversar. Ela ainda estava pensando sobre o que acontecerá naquela loja, mais cedo.

Ela havia dado seu primeiro beijo... logo com o Natsu. E tudo culpa de um visgo! Por que eles dois tinham que se encontrar naquela loja? Por que o visgo tinha que crescer logo entre eles dois? Por que ele não podia esperar para nascer quando outros dois entrassem na loja.

Lucy ouviu uma batida na porta, rapidamente ela levantou e correu para atender a porta.

– Ah finalmente Mira-san... e Juvia? Erza? Lisanna? – Lucy se assustou.

– Desculpa Lucy... eu acabei chamando as meninas que estavam com a gente ontem... – se desculpou Mira.

– Tudo bem – Lucy disse.

As 4 magas entraram no pequeno apartamento de Lucy e quando ela ja estava fechando a porta, ouviu alguém a chamando de longe.

– Lu-chaaaaaaaaaaan – gritava Levy acenando.

– Levy? – Lucy suspirou

Mira deu uma risadinha de desculpa.

Depois que Levy entrou no apartamento, Lucy fechou a porta e o trancando de precaução.

– Lucy-chan, por que trancou a porta? – perguntou Lisanna

– Precaução, não quero ninguém invadindo meu apartamento – respondeu Lucy e todas entenderam o que ela queria dizer.

Todas as magas estavam reunidas em torno da mesinha de centro que Lucy tinha no pequeno apartamento. Estavam em silêncio esperando Lucy começar a falar.

Então, Mirajane falou.

– Okay então – começou – Reunião feminista esta começando!

Todas olharam para Mirajane, confusas e depois começaram a rir. Depois de rirem, voltaram sua atenção para Lucy, que corou com todas a olhando.

– Mira por que chamou todas aqui? – perguntou desconfiada – Ah algum proposito nisso?

Mira sorriu e olhou para Lucy.

– Lucy, eu tenho certeza que não é só você que tem algo para contar.

Dizendo isso, Mira olhou para Juvia e Levy, fazendo ambas corarem.

– Sério? – Lucy falou surpresa

As duas balançaram a cabeça, em concordância.

– Okay... eu só conto o que aconteceu comigo, se elas contarem o que aconteceu com elas! – exigiu Lucy

– É justo meninas – falou Erza e Lisanna concordou.

– Por mim tudo bem – disse Levy.

– Juvia também.

Lucy respirou fundo. Então ela teria que contar de um jeito e de outro. Lucy olhou para as amigas que as estavam incentivando.

– E-Eu... be-beijei... o Natsu – murmurou envergonhada.

Mirajane sorriu, Levy e Lisanna se abraçaram gritando juntas, Juvia comemorou e um vapor subia da cabeça de Erza.

– E vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Mirajane.

– Não... – Lucy respondeu cabisbaixa – Nós fomos pegos por um visgo em uma loja... e para poder entrar nela, nós tinhamos que nos beijar, tinha uma multidão em volta de nós e...

– E ? – incentivou Levy.

– Aquele f-foi meu p-primeiro beijo... e logo depois que consegui entrar na loja eu sai correndo, sem nem falar com o Natsu de tão constrangida que eu estava.

– Mas espera... – falou Juvia.

– O que foi Juvia? – perguntou Lucy.

– Então quer dizer que... – Juvia olhou para Mirajane – Juvia viu Lucy correndo, foi quando Juvia se encontrou com o Gray-sama.

– Quê? Então quer dizer que você e Gray... – começou Erza

– N-Não... Gray-sama apenas pediu ajuda a Juvia para comprar um presente, a única coisa que aconteceu foi um abraço que Gray-sama deu na Juvia – falou Juvia desconcertada – Mas... Juvia acabou não sabendo o que Gray-sama queria dizer para Juvia... foi quando a Mirajane-san ligou para Juvia e Juvia teve que ir embora.

– Ah... ele queria falar algo? Será que não era uma confissão? – se perguntou Lisanna fazendo Juvia corar.

– Mas e a Levy-chan? – Lucy se virou para a pequena maga que corou.

– Eu também quero saber o que aconteceu ontem a noite depois que você foi embora, que acordou tarde.

– N-Nada demais... eu apenas me encontrei com o Gajeel no caminho da Fairy Hills...

– O QUÊ? – exclamaram as outras.

– Levy-chan, eu nunca pensei... – falou Lucy maliciosamente.

– Levy... eu não sabia que vocês tinham esse tipo de relação – disse Erza

– N-Não! Vocês entenderam errado! – gritou Levy – Ele estava me seguindo, até a Fairy Hills, depois nós discutimos e depois... depois... começou a fazer frio e ele me emprestou o casaco... depois eu fui embora e acabei dormindo com o casaco dele... dormir tarde por pensar nisso...

– Ah sim...

Todas ficaram quietas, até Mira interromper.

– Yosh! Essa é suas grandes chances Lucy, Levy e Juvia! – disse Mira se levantando.

– O quê? – perguntaram as magas mencionadas por Mira.

– Que tal na festa de Natal, vocês se confessarem?

* * *

– E então? – perguntou Levy para Lucy – Você vai fazer isso?

As duas estavam sentadas em uma mesa juntamente com Juvia. Elas se encontravam na festa de natal da guilda, onde como sempre estava uma bagunça. Ja havia trocados presentes entre si. Apesar do frio, Lucy estava usando um vestido vermelho simples, com detalhes rosa nas laterais, também usava uma sandalia rosa e soltara o cabelo, usando apenas uma fitinha também rosa. Ela segurava um presente pequeno, embrulhado. Ja Levy usava um vestido laranja rodado e curto, com uma fitinha preta na cabeça e também segurava um pequeno presente nas mãos pequenas. Ja juvia, usava uma blusa azul escura, decotado, e uma saia que batia até os joelhos, também azul, só que claro e assim como as segurava um presente nas mãos.

– Eu não sei Levy... eu acho que não tenho coragem... – suspirou Lucy.

– E você Juvia? – perguntou Levy.

A maga da água olhou para Levy, corando.

– J-Juvia vai se confessar... – murmurou – Sim, Juvia consegue!

Levy e Lucy sorriam com a coragem da amiga.

– E você Levy? – perguntou Lucy.

– Eu? – Lucy concordou – A-acho que sim...

Então uma voz chamou as magas de lonje e elas olharam para quem as estavam chamando e... surpresa! Eram justamente Natsu, Gray e Gajeel.

As três garotas se olharam nervosamente enquanto aqueles que elas teriam que se confessar seguia em direção à mesa delas.

Lucy não aguentando mais, se levantou e saiu correndo entre a multidão de magos que estavam reunidos na guilda.

– Lu-chan! – gritou Levy.

– Hey, para onde Lucy foi? – perguntou Natsu.

– Não sabemos – respondeu Levy suspirando.

Natsu olhou para os outros dois, que concordaram com a cabeça, e logo depois ele foi embora, atrás de Lucy.

– Juvia, será que podemos conversar? – chamou Gray.

– H-Hai! – disse Juvia se levantando e seguindo Gray pelo saguão da guilda.

Gajeel se sentou ao lado da Levy e a maga corou.

– Hey baixinha – chamou ele – Tome isso é para você

Levy olhou surpresa para o presente que Gajeel estava entregando a ela. A garota pegou o embrulho e abriu. E ela ficou surpresa.

– G-Gajeel, isso é...

– E-Eu vi você namorando esse livro uma vez em uma vitrine então...

– T-Tudo bem – Levy suspirou e depois sorriu – Obrigada Gajeel.

– Não há de que – respondeu.

Levy pegou um pacote que segurava e entregou para Gajeel.

– Para mim? – exclamou surpreso.

– Sim – sorriu Levy.

Gajeel abriu o presente e olhou para ele incredulo.

– Um livro? – disse.

– Sim. Um livro sobre música e coisas mais – disse Levy – Eu sei que você gosta, hm... de cantar então eu achei...

Levy não conseguiu terminar por que foi surpreendia por um abraço do Gajeel.

– Obrigado, baixinha. – disse Gajeel.

– D-De nada.

Os dois se separaram e ficaram em silencio.

– Levy – chamou Gajeel.

– Sim?

– E-Eu queria dizer... – começou coçando a cabeça – eu não sei como começar, mas eu... g-go-

Levy riu.

– Não precisa dizer mais nada, Gajeel. – disse Levy – Eu sei o que você quer dizer... e eu também sinto o mesmo.

Gajeel suspirou.

– Obrigado, baixinha.

* * *

Juvia seguia Gray pelo salão nervosa. Para onde será que ele queria levar Juvia?

– Juvia – Gray a parou em canto da guilda vazia – Eu queria te dar isso.

Gray entregou um pacotinho azul para Juvia, que pegou com as mãos nervosas.

– O-Obrigada Gray-sama.

Juvia abriu o presente e se surpreendeu. Aquele pequeno objeto que estava nas suas mão era a pulseira que ela mesma escolhera.

– M-mas Gray-sama...

Gray sorriu para ela coçando a cabeça.

– Eu queria comprar um presente para você, mas não sabia o que te dar, então... quando eu vi você hoje de manhã tive a ideia de fazer você mesmo escolher o presente.

Juvia olhou para Gray emocionada.

– G-Gray-sama, antes de Juvia entregar seu presente... Juvia queria dizer para você que Juvia... Juvia...

Gray sorriu novamente e abraçou a maga a assustando.

– Eu te amo – falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ambos rirem.

Então, finalmente aconteceu o que Juvia tanto sonhará. Gray se inclinou em direção a Juvia, e assim eles trocaram um beijo de amor.

* * *

Ja faziam 15 minutos que a festa da guilda havia acabo, e Lucy não conseguira entregar seu presente para Natsu. Na verdade ela havia fujido dele a festa toda. Ela ainda não conseguia encarar Natsu depois daquele beijo que acontecerá na loja.

– Isso é ridiculo – exclamou Lucy – Por quanto tempo eu terei que me esconder?

Lucy saiu debaixo do balcão do bar da guilda, e quando levantou, deparou com a guilda escura, cheios de magos largados no chão.

Ela suspirou.

Eles não tinham geito mesmo. Mas uma cena a fez sorrir. Ao longe ela podia ver Levy acomodada ao ombro de Gajeel enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, ambos dormindo.

Ela procurou por Gray e Juvia, mas eles não estavam a vista. Ela se perguntou onde eles estariam.

– Bom... é melhor eu ir para casa – disse Lucy.

– Não sem antes dançar comigo – falou alguém.

Lucy se virou e deparou com o Natsu sorrindo para ela.

– N-Natsu – gaguejou Lucy.

Ela não queria se encontrar com o Natsu pelo resto do dia. E olha que ironico, ele estava ali bem na sua frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido com eles na manhã.

– E-Eu...

– Venha Lucy! – Natsu agarrou a mão de Lucy e a conduziu até o salão.

– Natsu, não tem nenhuma música... – disse Lucy.

– Imagine que tivesse uma música, e a deixe guiar na sua mente. – murmurou Natsu.

Lucy fechou os olhos e pensou em um música. Pensou na música favorita da sua mãe. E assim, a música começou a soar pelos seus ouvidos, como se alguém a tivesse tocando naquele momento. Lucy deixou que Natsu a conduzisse pelo salão e eles começaram a dançar uma música lenta pelo salão, até que Lucy abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos de Natsu, que estavam brilhando, olhando para ela. Dançaram em uma sintonia, um ollhando nos olhos do outro, até que a música foi acabando e só restou silencio no salão. Lucy tornou a fechar os olhos, agora abraçando Natsu, enquanto eles dançavam, ainda devagar. Até que Natsu parou. Lucy achou que ele momento era perfeito para dizer a Natsu como se sentia.

– Natsu, eu...

Mas foi interrompida por Natsu que apontou para algo.

– Olha, Luce – Natsu chamou.

Lucy levantou seu olhar para onde Natsu estava apontando, até que viu um visgo crescer entre eles, novamente.

– Parece que sempre vamos ser pegou pelo visgo – murmurou Lucy.

Natsu sorriu e olhou para Lucy que retribuiu o sorriso. Então a loira ficou na pontas do pés, se aproximando do rosto do Natsu, selando seus lábios nos dele. Diferente do beijo que eles deram na loja, este foi cheio de amor, carinho e paixão.

Quando eles se separaram, Lucy tornou a abraçar Natsu, que retribuiu, passando seus braços sem volta da cintura de Lucy.

– Feliz Natal, Natsu.

– Feliz Natal, Lucy

* * *

**Continuação em breve ^^**

**Eai, mereço reviews?**


End file.
